


Eyes Wide Shut

by suspirias



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, ambiguous era, mentions of abuse if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspirias/pseuds/suspirias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment he could swear he saw disappointment in her eyes, as if she expected to see someone else there instead of him. He holds back a scoff at that thought, because it's so painfully obvious she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by [this](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13775.html?replyto=12225487) prompt in the meme.

He tries to pretend he didn't notice it.

She's still lost in her bliss, breathing heavily, hair splayed across the white sheets, eyes closed. She probably hasn't noticed it herself yet. She probably won't notice it at all.

"Éponine..." he trails off, considers asking her about it. He decides he shouldn't. "Are you okay?" He urges himself not to hold her petite frame against his chest and comfort her, knowing full well it'd make it all worse. She's not overly fond of unexpected touching. He can't blame her for it.

Just then does she open her eyes, turning her head to look at him, still a bit breathless. For a moment, he could swear he saw disappointment in her eyes, as if she expected to see someone else there instead of him. He holds back a scoff at that thought, because it's so painfully _obvious_ she did.

"I'm fine, Combeferre," he nearly flinches at the distant way his name sounds coming from her. It is anything but reassuring, but before he can reply she's rolling onto her side with her back turned to him. "'M just tired" her voice sounds a lot colder than it did while she moaned another man's name.

Her eyes had been tightly shut then, he recalls.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. If you're the OP from the kink meme, I am so so sorry. Oh, and[ I have a tumblr](http://reservoir-puppies.tumblr.com), in case any of you feel like following me.


End file.
